


Perfect Aim

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Incest, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily had used the dildo on Rose several times.  But this was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Aim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [notearchiver](http://notearchiver.livejournal.com/), who prompted me with "Lily Luna/Rose, pegging". Unbetaed. (August 2013)

They’d never done it this way before. 

Lily had used the dildo on Rose several times, ever since they’d swiped it from Uncle George’s joke shop. She would lie by Rose’s side, whispering the nastiest things imaginable while pumping Rose full of that big, fake cock. Sometimes she stopped long enough to shove it between Rose’s lips, calling her a dirty girl for getting it so wet and demanding that Rose licked it clean.

It turned Rose on so much that she usually came the moment Lily thrust it back inside her.

But this was different. Rose leaned back on her elbows on the bed, watching wide-eyed as Lily strapped it on. She couldn’t help shuddering at the idea that Lily’s hands were going to be free while she fucked her. Rose knew just how cruel Lily could be with those hands when she wanted to.

Lily had already activated the charm so that she could feel everything — Uncle George really was a genius, no matter what Roxy said — and overall she looked very pleased with herself as she crawled up the bed to hover on her hands and knees over Rose. Maybe it was nerves, but when Lily took her new cock in hand and started stroking it suggestively, Rose couldn’t help giggling.

“What?” Lily demanded, her shoulders drooping.

“I can’t help it!” Rose said, laughing. “It looks funny.”

Lily’s eyes narrowed, and Rose froze. She knew that look. And sure enough, about two seconds later, she found herself wrestled face-down onto the mattress.

“You don’t need to worry about how it looks, slut,” Lily hissed in Rose’s ear. Her forearm cut across the back of Rose’s neck, holding her down, while her other hand positioned the tip of the dildo at Rose’s entrance, teasing her.

Then the dildo was suddenly gone, and Lily’s fingers were in its place, sliding through the wetness that was already coating the insides of Rose’s thighs. Rose whimpered and rocked back into the touch, but it was gone moments later.

“What are you doing?” she bit out around a mouthful of bedspread.

Instead of answering, she felt the dildo, slick with her own arousal, nudge the pucker of her arsehole. She tensed, trying to look back at Lily, but Lily just chuckled, that forearm holding her down securely. They’d done that, too, but only once, and Rose had been afraid to admit how much she’d liked it.

“I know you’re a beginner and everything,” Rose snorted, “but your aim is off.”

She felt Lily’s breath tickle her ear at the same time the dildo breached her tight arse. “My aim, dear cousin,” Lily panted, “is spot on.”


End file.
